


Forbidden Love and Heartbreak

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst?, Badass, Badass Jane, Big alien fight, F/M, Jane has to be saved, Loki has to be saved, Romance, Shipping, funny?, lokane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki, now part of the Avengers gets to take an injured Jane to Asgard, and she's his responsibility.</p><p>What can possibly go wrong?</p><p>Everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Asgard

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> This is my FIRST fanfic! Please read and review!

Jane flopped down onto her couch and turned on the news, a takeout box in hand and holding chopsticks between her teeth.  She wasnt paying attention for the first five minutes until she heard the word "Avengers". She sat up straight, practically tossing her takeout onto the coffee table, standing up quickly and heading for her door. 

 

She grabbed her coat, heading out into the sharp cold, starting to run.

 

She took a sharp turn on Birch St, seeing the action in a moment and mumbling "Shit." 

 

"Jane." Thor landing next to her, a hand outstretched. 

 

"Where the fuck have you been?!" She snapped.

 

"Jane I don't want you hurt!"

 

The pain she felt was sudden and cold, in her stomach and both fire and ice, dark blood dripping from the wound, her hand covered in it.

 

"LOKI!" She heard ringing in her ears. "Asgard, now!" Were the last words she heard before blacking out entirely  

 

 

 

* * *

 

Loki picked her up like she was glass, So careful as if she might break. He held her close as they transported, on the rainbow bridge, running. 

 

The healing wing was empty when he got there, he cursed, laying her on a bed with the upmost care. He pulled her now ripped shirt up, placing his hand a over the wound and whispering a spell, the blood clearing first and the wound starting to heal. All that was left was a raw looking scar. 

 

He finished, ripping the most bloody and torn area off the tee shirt and pulling a blanket gently over her, pacing the room. 

 

Jane's eyes fluttered open, meeting his after a moment, the sharp green that felt like it pierced her soul. His raven black hair and snow white skin, he was sharp and stunning, yet rather cold. 

 

"Loki..." She whispered, propping up on her elbow for a moment, but giving up from the piercing pain.  

 

"Jane- don't do that you'll hurt yourself." He outstretched a hand as if to stop her from moving, drawing it back quickly. 

 

"I kind of got that idea." She remarked, making a face.

 

He chuckled, flashing a charming smile. "Well that's good."

 

She looked annoyed, raising an eyebrow with the smallest blush she was trying to hide.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki goes to see Frigga and Talks to Jane some.

* * *

 

 

Loki grinned at the fact he had made Jane blush so hard.  She gave him a weak smile. 

 

He stood dropping her hand.

 

"I'm sorry but I have to go tell my Mother we ae here."  He said, grin fading into smile.

 

"O-okay."  She looked worried and terrified.

 

"I shall return!"  He said flashing a charming smile as he slipped out the door.

 

He made his way down the halls swiftly and in the shadows.  He didn't want anyone but his Mother and Father to know he was there.  At least not yet.

 

He made it to his Mothers room after what seemed like hours.  He took a deep breath and slowly knocked on the door.  It opened slowly.  Frigga looked up into Loki's eyes and slight shock hit her.  The book she was holding fell out of her arms.

 

"Loki?"  She half whispered and half gasped.

 

"Yes."  He answered in the same tone.

 

"Is it really you?"  She whispered.

 

He nodded and spread his arms slightly.  Asking for a hug.  She hugged him.  Gently touching his raven hair.  She stepped back away from him to see he was covered in blood.  She opened her lips to ask and he held up a hand.

 

"I'm fine but I have news.  Jane Foster is here.  She was injured but I healed her and I think Thor wants her here to heal."

 

"Of course!"  Frigga said.

 

"Will you pass it on to Father?"  He asked.

 

"Yes of course love!"  She said reaching up to touch his cheek.  She gently brushed her fingers at a small scratch it was gone at her touch.

 

He headed back to the room Jane was in.  On the way he thought he should grab her a dress since her shirt was mostly ruined.  He got a light blue empress waistband dress that would barely skim the floor when she walked.

 

When he got back to the room Jane was in she was looking out a window at the rainy day. 

 

"Jane?"  He asked somewhat shyly.

 

"Yes?"  She said turning to look at him still a tad bit scared.

 

"I brought you this gown since your shirt was ruined."  He said slightly awkward handing it to her.

 

"Thank you that was very kind."  She said.

 

"Your stomach area will be sore for a while."  He said thinking he shoulde let her know that.  "I'll leave you to change."  He said with a small nod.

 

"Alright." she whispered. 

 

* * *

 

After ten minutes Loki went back into the little room.

 

Jane was sitting on the edge of the bed staring off into space. 

 

He was shocked how amazing she looked in the blue dress.  He sat down next to her and she looked at him her brown eyes glowing.

 

"You know,"  Loki said looking rather charming.  "Thor told me how you looked and he is no good at describing because you are ten times more gorgeous than I imagined!"

 

Jane blushed overly red.  "Thank you."  She got out. 

 

"So what do you study?"  He said looking her dead in the eye.

 

"Astrology."  She said with confidence for once.

 

He smirked.  "Then we shall have a lot to talk about!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit of a nightmare! I accidently deleted the first draft! 
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading and please review!


	3. Loki Gets a Scolding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, so I am SO ashamed I stopped this fic but I'm going to TRY and keep it going, I'm thinking ten to twenty but hopefully no more. By the way, I am winging this and improvising, what can possibly go wrong?
> 
>  
> 
> everYTHING THAT'S WHAT

It seemed like they talked for hours, maybe it was but Loki didn't care and she couldn't leave with her stomach still slightly injured. So they talked, of science and of magic, even though they were the same.

There was a light knock on the door and a slight creak of the door, Frigga stepped in silently even though her presence was made clear by the door, Jane and Loki both looked up from the small sketchbook Loki had of full of planets, the setting of the realms and stars. 

Loki's lip quirked at his mother who had folded her hands gently in front of herself and smiled at them. 

"Loki, let the poor thing sleep, she needs it after that all of that." She strode across the room seamlessly to Jane, taking Jane's hands in her own as Loki stood in one fluid movement, spinning on his heels to smirk at Jane. "I will make my son let you rest awhile." Frigga assured her, Jane smiled weakly and nodded thankfully.

Figga started gliding towards the door, gently motioning for Loki to follow her. Loki moved with the same elegance as Frigga it seemed, but he had a skip to his step that screamed mischief of all kinds.

After the door closed Jane sat for a moment, playing with the edge of her dress while thinking, finally she gave into fatigue and lay down, sighing as she listened to the rain patter gently on the roof of the...palace? She wondered if that was the right word as she started drifting off.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frigga closed the door gently and took a few steps away from the door to make sure Loki was following her, he seemed deep in thought for a moment before following her, falling into step with Frigga, he did not make movement to speak for quite some time. 

"Mother?" His hands clasped behind his back as he spoke.

"Yes, darling?" Frigga Looked at him, practically seeing the wheels turn in his head.

"They are not a good match."

"Loki..." She warned gently. "Thoughts like that are trouble."

"He could be with Sif easier. He's a dimwit, both seem to be clever, Jane especially for a mortal..."

"Loki," Frigga stopped and waited for Loki to follow her example, he did slowly, turning to look at her carefully. She raised a hand slightly. "Stop those thoughts now. You will take her dinner tonight and work on healing her wound fully, you left your magic mark so it's your job to heal her."

He nodded, looking amused. "Anything else, Mother?"

"Yes actually. It will also be your responsibility to get her back to Midgard, in. One. Piece. Understood? And no more thoughts of who suits who, they only cause trouble." 

"Yes, Mother." Amusement danced in his eyes as he looked at his mother, smiling at her. 

She dismissed him and headed back to her quarters, praying he would not bother Jane.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment! Yeah I know it sucks.


End file.
